The Burn of Blood
by tortuga23
Summary: Basically scenes from OotP superimposed into my plot. Mostly my writing after the intro. OC/D Again, book plot altered slightly, you have to have read OotP. Romance, fighting, vulgarity, mostly tension.


Just in case you don't figure this out on your own, me having just read the Order of the Phoenix, I have kind of started my own version of the ending, and just for some fun and Draco snogging, I threw in my own character. So here is what came out of it.  
  
And FYI, this is pretty much the plot of the REAL OotP, but I am fusing in snippets from other scenes that I have created, and hopefully if you have already read the books, you will understand.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, some of these scenes have been copied from the book, even if they have been changed a little and possibly don't look anything like the true text at all, but I give credit for those scenes to Scholastic, Bloomsbury, J.K Rowling, etc. Sorry if I didn't mention your name, tell me and I will. But the made up stuff is mine, mine, mine! until aliens roam the earth. Enjoy.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Chapter Four, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place", see disclaimer  
  
. . . Harry's bewilderment deepened with every step he took. What on earth were they doing in a house that looked like it belonged to the darkest of the wizards? "Mrs. Weasley, what--?" "Ron and Hermione will explain everything dear, I've really got to dash!" Mrs. Weasley whispered distractedly. "There!", they had reached the second landing. "You're the door on the right, I'll call you when it's over," and she hurried downstairs again.   
  
Harry crossed the dingy landing, turned the bedroom doorknob which was shaped like a serpent's head, and opened the door. He caught a brief glimpse of a gloomy, high ceilinged, twin-bedded room; then there was a loud twittering noise, followed by an even louder shriek and his vision was completely obscured by a large quantity of very bushy hair.   
  
Hermione had thrown herself around onto him in a hug that nearly knocked him flat, while Ron's tiny owl, Pigwidgeon zoomed excitedly round and round their heads.   
  
"Harry! Ron! He's here! Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have. I know our letters were useless, but we couldn't tell you anything. Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't. Oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got to tell us, the Dementors! When we heard -- and that Ministry hearing, it's just outrageous! I've looked it all up! They can't expel you! They just can't! There's provision in the Decree for the Restriction of the Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life threatening situations.   
  
"Let him breath, Hermione!" said Ron, grinning, closing the door behind Harry. He seemed to have grown several more inches during their month apart, making him taller and more gangly looking than ever, though the long nose, bright red hair, and freckles were the same.  
  
But Harry also noticed someone new in the room, someone he'd only seen a couple times at Hogwarts, and it was through Ginny. Hermione let go of him and realized where he was looking.  
  
"Oh! I'd nearly forgot! This is Lorelai, come on, Lor, he won't bite…"  
  
The girl named Lorelai looked almost cautiously at Harry through serene, dark blue eyes. Slowly, she slid off of Ron's bed and shook his hand, smiling.   
  
"Hi, I'm Lorelai Demitri, I'm sort of just staying here."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter, though you probably figured that out already."  
  
"Yeah…" her face colored a bit and she smiled again.  
  
Hermione, full of excitement now that Harry was back, burst into conversation, convinced to make them feel comfortable with each other.  
  
"She's in Ginny's year, though she didn't come with Ginny. She sort of just, showed up with one of the visitors, as you can imagine!"  
  
Lorelai looked down at the floor and blonde hair that could only be compared to Malfoy's fell into her face. She swept it back with a graceful hand and nodded to Harry, her lips slightly pursed.  
  
"I'm going to go find Ginny, I think she's hurling Dungbombs down the stairs, see you guys at dinner?"  
  
The other three mumbled their goodbyes and waited 'til the doors was shut firmly behind her, then looked at each other and began talking again.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
Chapter Six, "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black", see disclaimer  
  
Sirius, Mrs. Weasley and the kids were cleaning out the drawing room, ridding the place of doxies and such. While Ron and Hermione were cleaning out the cabinet, Sirius, Harry and Lorelai were over in the corner looking at the tapestry Kreacher had been trying to preserve.  
  
THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK  
  
"TOUJOURS PUR"  
  
"You're not on here!" said Harry, after scanning the bottom of the tree closely.  
  
"I used to be there," said Sirius, pointing at a small, round, charred hole in the tapestry, rather like a cigarette burn. "My sweet old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home -- Kreacher's quite fond of muttering the story under his breath."  
  
"You ran away from home?"  
  
"When I was sixteen," said Sirius. "I'd had enough."  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Your dad's place, Harry," said Sirius. 'Your grandpatents were really good about it; they sort of adopted me as a second son. Yeah, I camped out at tour dad's during the school holidays, and then when I was seventeen I got a place of my own, my Uncle Alphard had left me a decent bit of gold -- he's been wiped off here too, perhaps that's why -- anyway, after that I looked after myself. I was always welcome at Mr. and Mrs. Potter's for Sunday lunch, though."  
  
"But … why did you…?"  
  
"Leave?" Sirius smiled bitterly and ran a hand through his long, unkempt hair. "Because I hated the whole lot of them: my parents, with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal … all of it."  
  
"Yeah," said Lor, quietly, "It was the same with me, though my lineage isn't quite as fabulous. My father thought he was better than everyone else, and where did that get him? Azkaban."  
  
Sirius nodded mournfully. "Terrible place, Azkaban. Why'd he go?"  
  
"He was a Death Eater, as was my mum, but she's dead. He's been in there for thirteen years at least. I was living at an orphanage before McGonagall brought me here," she laughed, "our whole family has been in Slytherin for ages, I'm sure he was furious when he found out that I asked to be in Gryffindor, but I'll never know. Haven't seen him really."  
  
"My brother Regulus was a Death Eater. See him there? My parents were so proud, but he was killed later on. Tried to get out of it. I guess he didn't really know that that's impossible…"  
  
Now the twins were trying to talk Mrs. Weasley into a dinner break. She finally gave in and, with a solemn last look at the tapestry, Lor, Sirius and Harry left with the others for the kitchen.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
Author's Note: Yes I know, seems mostly J.K. Rowling's work, now, but just you wait until I've got it all worked out. Now we skip to the real story, which starts somewhere, I'm not really sure, actually. 


End file.
